


Рыжие листья под белым снегом

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: кроссэйдж-AU, где дерзкий юный Геллерт прибывает по обмену в Хогвартс и открывает охоту на профессора Дамблдора на глазах у ох... офигевающего Хогвартса





	Рыжие листья под белым снегом

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, UST, саншайн, английские закрытые школы, штампы из любовных романов, я_художник

_Рождество 19** года. Темные коридоры Хогвартса_

Блаженная темнота школьного коридора надежно скрывала затаившегося человека. Сочельник, ночь, все спят. Пришло время выйти на рождественскую охоту. Он изучил все тропы, он знал, где и когда пройдет добыча. Оставалось немного подождать.

Знакомые тихие шаги отразились бешеным стуком сердца. Сейчас. Еще немного. Вот он выходит из-за поворота, вот он уже почти проходит мимо… почти.

Потому едва не сбивает с ног тихо выскользнувшего ему навстречу дурмстрангца, приехавшего в Хогвартс по обмену и уже снискавшего дурную славу мстительного, но весьма талантливого забияки.

— Доброй ночи, профессор Дамблдор! — Геллерт широко улыбнулся, показав острые зубы. — Вы позволите вас проводить?

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, — тяжелый вздох Альбуса был преисполнен смирения и обреченного понимания, что все уговоры бесполезны.

— Да, — улыбка стала еще шире, Геллерт пристроился рядом, готовый пуститься в путь. Он же вызвался провожать! Значит, и проводит. До самой двери… и немножко дальше, но кое-кому об этих планах лучше пока не знать. — Я очень рад вас снова видеть!

— Мы виделись на утренних занятиях. — Альбус не сдвинулся с места. — Что вам нужно?

— Мне? — Геллерт сделал задумчивое лицо и откинул назад чуть спутавшиеся белые пряди. Лунный свет из окна подчеркнул острый профиль и блеск завораживающе безумных глаз. — Мне нужно ваше внимание, профессор. Все ваше внимание.

— Кхм. — Альбус пошел вперед, уверенно выбирая дорогу в темноте. — И тогда вы перестанете устраивать все эти ваши… демарши на занятиях? Они очень мешают.

— Конечно! — Геллерт сказал это с такой горячностью, что ему поверил бы разве что крайне наивный ребенок.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд…

— Да, профессор? — Геллерт шел рядом пружинистым шагом молодого хищника, не знающего себе равных и не принимающего отказов от мироздания.

— Пообещайте мне прекратить ваши демарши против других учеников. — Альбус был настроен серьезно. Рано или поздно пришлось бы вести эти беседы, и лучше уж немного раньше, чем будут жертвы!

— Ох, обещаю, обещаю. — Геллерт остановился возле двери в комнату Альбуса. — Они меня совершенно не интересуют!

_Начало сентября 19** года, Большой зал Хогвартса_

Альбус преподавал уже не первый год, но каждый раз замирал в легком волнении, когда ученики впервые в новом учебном году заходили в Большой зал. Старшекурсники бодро рассаживались за столы, шумно обмениваясь новостями. Младшие еще не прибыли. Момент возвышенного ожидания, когда рутина еще не поглотила ни учеников, ни преподавателей. Настоящий праздник.

— Альбус, — Гораций Слагхорн с утробным смешком похлопал его по плечу, — сядь, ты же не статуя. Напугаешь детей своим мечтательным видом, а им еще к тебе на занятия ходить!

— Гораций, они меня здесь не увидят, — отмахнулся Альбус. — Дурмстрангцы уже приехали?

— Да, но подойдут позже, к концу распределения. Садись уже!

Гораций со смехом потянул его к преподавательскому столу, и Альбус с сожалением послушался. Впрочем, сейчас будет церемония, и потолок опять будет сотрясаться от аплодисментов и приветственных криков. Все идет своим чередом.

— Кристофер О`Коннор!

— Гриффиндор!

— Уильям Стеббинс!

— Слизерин!

— Огаста Лонгботтом!

— Рэйвенкло!

Маленькая стайка первокурсников постепенно рассасывалась, вливаясь в общие ряды. Альбус провожал глазами каждого, запоминая и внутренне приветствуя. Уже завтра он познакомится с ними поближе.

— О, а вот и твои дурмстрангцы! — Гораций ткнул его локтем, в очередной раз нарушив хрупкую идиллию. — Интересно, они свои шубы снимают когда-нибудь?

Альбус глянул в сторону распахнувшейся двери. Дурмстрангцы выглядели весьма внушительно с их посохами и шубами, этого у них не отнять. Седьмой курс, уже почти взрослые. Две девушки и трое юношей. Согласно общему решению деканов и директора, их тоже следовало распределить согласно правилам Школы Хогвартс. Это должно было помочь им влиться куда?, а заодно равномерно распределяло нагрузку между деканами. Теоретически, поскольку никто не знал, какое решение примет Шляпа.

Один из юношей уверенно подошел к табурету с Распределяющей шляпой. Ну что ж, теперь запоминать. Гриффиндор, еще раз Гриффиндор, Рэйвенкло, Слизерин… Последний из дурмстрангцев, чем-то похожий на привидение, крутанулся на каблуках и громко рассмеялся, привлекая к себе рассеявшееся было внимание. И на потертый временем табурет сел с грацией молодого кота, не забыв закинуть ногу на ногу и широко улыбнуться залу.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд!

— Хаффлпафф!

_Конец сентября 19** года, сад Хогвартса_

Следующий месяц был полон суеты. Первокурсники старательно плутали в коридорах и путались в лестницах, старшие курсы никак не могли отойти от летних впечатлений и вернуться в серые суровые школьные будни. Дурмстрангцы постепенно осваивались, а в речи иных благовоспитанных учеников Хогвартса уже начали появляться грубовато звучащие выражения. Культурный обмен бил ключом, и бороться с ним преподаватели не хотели — все пока еще было в рамках ожидаемого.

Единственное, что Альбуса смущало — это откровенно-жадные взгляды молодого мистера Гриндельвальда, который хоть и учился на другом факультете, но довольно часто попадался ему на глаза. Поначалу Альбус считал, что это совпадение — все-таки у него очень яркая и запоминающаяся внешность, поэтому неудивительно, что взгляд сам падает то на светлые волосы, то на чувственный рот, то на изящные запястья…

Нет, обо всем этом Альбус точно думать не хотел. Разумеется, среди его учеников были очень красивые люди, но он старался не задумываться об их красоте более, чем о красоте портрета или вазы. В совращении собственных учеников чувствовалось что-то недостойное родa Феникса.

— Grü ss Gott! — Окрик за его спиной слился с хлопаньем крыльев и топотом. Альбус едва удержался от того, чтобы сперва шарахнуться, а потом поставить щитовые чары. Красновато-бурый гиппогриф промчался мимо, тормозя одновременно всеми четырьмя конечностями.

— И вам добрый день, мистер Гриндельвальд, — с нескрываемым скепсисом ответил Альбус, слегка поднимая брови. — Вам почти удалось меня затоптать. Надеюсь, у вас были причины?

Хм, может быть, он не просто так постоянно его видит? Занятия по верховой езде проходят рядом с полем для квиддича, а оттуда еще нужно долететь.

— Я исправлюсь, — развел руками Геллерт и направил гиппогрифа обратно по широкой дуге, явно рисуясь. Альбус покачал головой и пошел дальше. Не стоит вестись на столь прямолинейные провокации.

Гиппогриф заклекотал и распахнул крылья, перегораживая Альбусу дорогу. Геллерт все с той же рисовкой склонился, протягивая ему ярко-рыжий кленовый лист.

— Я слышал, у британцев есть такая примета — ловить листья на счастье. Я поймал.

— Да, действительно. — Альбус со смешком сунул руки в карманы. — Но всего один?

— Месяца удачи мне будет достаточно. — Геллерт широко улыбнулся и рассмеялся, подбросив тут же закружившийся в потоках воздуха лист.

Что-то в его интонациях Альбусу не понравилось. Но он не успел переспросить — дико гикнув, Геллерт толкнул гиппогрифа ногами, и тот галопом понесся сперва по лугу, а потом и по воздуху, возвращаясь к кружащейся над полем для квиддича стае.

Лист так и остался печально вальсировать в лучах полуденного солнца.

Альбус пожал плечами. Значит, ему не показалось, и мистер Гриндельвальд не зря так часто попадается ему на глаза.

Или он заметил что-то неладное и решил взять ситуацию в свои руки?

_Середина октября 19** года, кабинет трансфигурации_

Рыжие опавшие листья в замковом саду уже покрывались по утрам тонкой изморозью, а то и легким снежным налетом. Умирание природы безжалостно и красиво, на него хочется любоваться, с щемящей болью в сердце осознавая, что скоро жизнь замрет под ударами холода. Будут праздники, будут веселые игры — и будут темные ночи, наполненные отраженным от снега белым светом луны.

Но это будет потом. А сейчас у Альбуса почти не было времени. Занятия сразу у нескольких курсов, проверка домашних заданий, подготовка старшекурсников к экзаменам… Время несло и кружило его, как тот самый лист, выпавший из почти белых пальцев.

И под этими пальцами сейчас должна появиться шкатулка. Шкатулка, а не…

— Мистер Гриндельвальд? — Альбус приподнял бровь, глядя на растекающиеся во все стороны шарики ртути. Собрать их не очень сложно, но они ведь ядовиты! — Зачем вы это сделали?

— Я ошибся, профессор, — безо всякого стыда ответил Геллерт, поднимая глаза. В них не было не только раскаяния, но и страха, и даже вызова. Абсолютное, полное, незамутненное нахальство и самоуверенность. Альбус слегка поморщился, магией собирая ртуть.

— Постарайтесь больше не ошибаться, — с нажимом заметил он. — Этим вы можете навредить другим ученикам, а не только себе.

— О! — Геллерт сказал это с очень сложной интонацией, и главным в ней было торжество. Альбус почувствовал, что он очень зря об этом заговорил.

И не ошибся. Следующие занятия были посвящены бенефису Геллерта. Он нарушал дисциплину, он задирал других учеников. На него не действовали снятые баллы (это как раз Альбуса не удивляло: какое дурмстрангцу дело до внутреннего соревнования Хогвартса), на него не действовали увещевания однокурсников.

Отработку у Альбуса он превратил в фарс. Нет, он честно занимался уборкой. Но его позы… его самоподача, его взгляды, его одежда, в конце концов! Все это было слишком вызывающим и откровенным, чтобы Альбус мог игнорировать. Геллерт был красив странноватой хищной красотой и очень хорошо знал это, ненароком расстегивая сперва мантию, а потом ворот рубашки. Или изящным движением откидывая волосы. Или в показной задумчивости поглаживая дверные косяки.

Наконец Альбус принял решение. И совсем не то, на которое рассчитывал Геллерт. Он предупредил, что если нарушения дисциплины и провокации будут продолжаться, то Альбус сделает все, чтобы мистера Гриндельвальда отправили обратно в Дурмстранг. Кажется, это подействовало. Но Альбус не сомневался, что Геллерт не оставит притязаний — такого упрямца даже в Хаффлпаффе сложно найти.

Ничего. В этом учебном году он удержит оборону. А потом… потом Геллерту будет не до игр в соблазнение преподавателей.

_Хэллоуин 19** года. Кухня Хогвартса_

Если во время праздника к преподавателям подбегает всполошенный домовой эльф и докладывает, что какой-то ученик устраивает дебош на кухне, то никто уже не сомневается, кто этот ученик. И никто не сомневается в том, кто должен идти его утихомиривать. Гораций даже ручкой вслед уходящему Альбусу помахал, но вмешиваться ни он, ни даже Минерва, не говоря об остальных, не хотели: это было слишком уж личное дело для этих двоих.

На кухне было шумно, эльфы споро мыли посуду и готовили новые порции свежих десертов. Рабочий шум и гам казались почти привычными, и Альбус даже сперва не понял, почему эльфы послали делегата. Но потом наткнулся взглядом на восседающего на столе Геллерта, который с небрежным изяществом снимал одну за другой ягоды с тортов. Мантию он, как и всегда вне занятий, надеть не удосужился. На эльфов он не обращал ровно никакого внимания, и Альбус даже немного порадовался, что Геллерт не стал их калечить — наверное, понимал, что этого ему не простят, в отличие от шалостей с тортами.

Обернувшись, Геллерт широко улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Как всегда — ни стыда, ни покаяния, только торжество оттого, что его прямолинейная интрига оказалась эффективной. И даже когда Альбус подошел к нему, нисколько не скрывая, что не одобряет такое поведение, он не сдвинулся с места, вдумчиво облизывая украшенные кольцами пальцы — один за другим. И даже успел взять еще одну ягоду, когда Альбус перехватил его запястье.

— Хватит, мистер Гриндельвальд. Это уже переходит границы. — Альбус старался говорить строго и спокойно, но злость плескалась в горле, переплавляя голос.

— Профессор. — Геллерт опустил ресницы и вздохнул, устраиваясь на столе поудобнее и как бы невзначай пошире разводя ноги в стороны. Зажатая в пальцах Альбуса рука, наоборот, была вялой и податливой, а кольца бликами отражали свет. — Я люблю ягоды. И не смог удержаться.

Свободной рукой он быстро стащил еще одну крупную ярко-багровую ягоду клубники и медленно положил в рот, плотно обхватив губами, — и только потом откусил. Капля розового сока потекла по бледному подбородку.

Альбус выдохнул, ловя себя на желании ударить. Сильно, с размаху, чтобы сок стал настоящей кровью. Чтобы Геллерт перестал издеваться над ним и над всей школой заодно!

— Убирайтесь отсюда, мистер Гриндельвальд. Немедленно, — процедил Альбус и грубо сдернул Геллерта за руку со стола.

И потом еще полминуты наблюдал, как Геллерт идет — ровно, без суеты. Как четко очерчиваются при ходьбе мышцы ягодиц. Как он ставит ноги в темных узких штанах — так ставят ноги породистые фестралы.

Красив. И провокативен до яростного безумия.

Оставалось надеяться, что он не заиграется.

_Середина ноября 19** года. Поле для квиддича_

Поле было пустым и холодным. Снег ровным пологом укутывал ряды для зрителей, будочку комментатора и саму площадку, оседал ободком на кольцах, кружил в воздухе крупными хлопьями. Что Геллерт делал здесь, на открытом всем ветрам пустом поле, Альбус не знал. Но уже привычно ждал проблем, стоя между скамьями последнего и предпоследнего рядов и зябкo зарывшись носом в поднятый воротник.

Здесь было невозможно тихо. Снег поглощал звуки, медленно оседая на волосах, как изморозь оседает на рыжих осенних листьях. Парок от дыхания смешивался с надвигающимися сумерками, а холод сковывал движения и не позволял уйти.

Альбус смотрел вниз, где танцевал Геллерт, отрабатывая сложные пассы и выпады палочкой. Белая шуба на его плечах не мешала ему двигаться плавно, с изысканным изяществом. Движения его были то плавными, то стремительными. Наверное, и губы шевелились, повторяя беззвучно заклинания. Даже отсюда Альбус видел, что Геллерт не играет. Он танцует с магией, влюбленный в нее больше, чем во что бы то ни было. Именно магия была тайной страстью Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Магия — и люди, в которых она воплощена.

Когда Геллерт остановился и обернулся, Альбус уже уходил, слегка ежась от холода. Не стоило обманывать себя. Он пришел не для того, чтобы пресечь или предотвратить.

Геллерт добился своего, став тайной страстью Альбуса Дамблдора.

_Рождество 19** года. Спальня Альбуса Дамблдора_

За дверью было темно и немного гулко. Альбус коротким заклинанием разжег огонь в камине, и отблески пламени отразились в сонных глазах ярко-алой птицы.

— Это Фоукс, — представил феникса Альбус и с великим тщанием разложил свитки в ящики тяжелого письменного стола. — А что…

Он хотел поинтересоваться, что собирается предпринять Геллерт, но это уже было совершенно излишним. Любые вопросы излишни, когда к спине порывисто прижимаются и жадно шарят по бедрам и паху.

— Фоукс, Фоукс… — Геллерт, кажется, был согласен со всем, что ему скажут. Главное, чтобы не мешали расстегивать пряжки подтяжек и все эти многочисленные пуговицы. — Я надеюсь, он не будет против… и никто не будет против!

Что случится с теми, кто посмеет что-то возразить, Геллерт не уточнял, но хищная улыбка и яркие, безумные глаза обещали многое. Он добрался наконец до того, кого желал, и весь мир может отступить, исчезнуть, провалиться!

Альбус так и замер, полуобернувшись, завороженный этим прямолинейным безумием.

— Он не будет против, — выдохнул Альбус и развернулся. — Иди к огню, на шкуру!

Геллерт тихо рассмеялся, но послушался, изящно устраиваясь на темном пышном мехе. Алые отблески ложились на бледную кожу, делая лицо еще более страстным, еще более жестким. Хищный зверь, преследователь, считающий, что добился своего. Что ж, действительно добился.

Альбус небрежно скинул жилет и расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. Можно было воспользоваться магией, но это совсем не то. Магия делает процесс слишком быстрым и каким-то утилитарным. Не дает мстительно дразнить и без того замершего в напряженном ожидании Геллерта.

— Не двигайся с места.

Альбус редко приказывал, обычно просил, но Геллерта невозможно ни о чем просить. Поэтому Альбус требовал. И Геллерт даже согласился, сплетаясь совершенно невозможным узлом. Из этой позы очень сложно встать, но победитель может себе позволить быть милостивым.

Теперь Альбус почти не обращал на него внимания, раздеваясь так, будто собирался просто лечь спать. Как всегда — легкомысленно стянуть рубашку прямо через голову, а потом кинуть ее на спинку кресла. Расстегнуть пуговицы на брюках, но потом отвлечься и отойти к столу, «вспомнив», что нужно проставить оценки за последнее занятие. То, что брюки уже немного сползли вниз и едва держатся на бедрах — такие мелочи.

Потом можно повернуться к камину спиной и снять носки, долго расстегивая одной рукой подтяжки, а второй изредка поддерживая брюки, чтобы не упали. Что еще? Ах да, домашние туфли, не босиком же ходить. Да где же вторая?

Вторая по неизвестной (но вполне определяемой) причине оказалась у Геллерта в руках. Судя по его лицу, он ее нашел практически под собой, и никак иначе быть не могло. Даже протянул любезно — и не вставая с места, как и требовалось. Подойди и возьми.

— Ну хорошо. — Альбус подошел ближе, и Геллерт тут же подался навстречу, глядя снизу-вверх и облизывая губы кончиком языка. Туфлю он, конечно же, тут же выронил, крепко вцепившись в штанины и резким рывком дергая их вниз. И белье туда же. И ногу приподнять, чтобы помочь высвободить из штанины — и заодно поцеловать нежную кожу на стыке ступни и голени. Со второй еще пришлось снять туфлю, но это такие мелочи.

Альбус пока ему не мешал, небрежно перебирая пальцами почти белые волосы. Если не можешь предотвратить безобразие… Геллерт принимал правила игры, но только до тех пор, пока мог проявлять инициативу. Пусть проявляет, как считает нужным.

Тем временем Геллерт с силой провел ладонями по задней стороне ног Альбуса, едва не заставив его рухнуть на колени, вжался щекой в бедро. Жадный, порывистый, требовательный.

И неумелый. Может быть, у него и были связи с мужчинами или женщинами, но вряд ли это было что-то серьезное. Геллерт быстро провел языком по стволу члена Альбуса, попытался было взять его в рот, но тут же закашлялся, забрав слишком глубоко. Альбус перехватил его за плечо, чуть отстранив.

— Не торопись так. Если тебе неудобно, я сяду.

— Нет уж. — Геллерт выдохнул и широко улыбнулся. На этот раз он был аккуратнее и осторожнее. Сперва забрать головку, чуть заметно прикусив, потом еще немного. Альбус очевидно желал его, поэтому можно было себе позволить размеренность.

— Перехвати рукой. Так будет удобнее, — подсказал Альбус чуть севшим голосом. Геллерт как будто точно знал, что ему нужно, что он действительно любит. Напор и неумелость. Упрямство и страсть. Хотелось уже повалить его на шкуру, чтобы волосы разметались, как в любовных романах. А потом делать все то, что в тех же самых романах стыдливо опускается. — Ты будешь раздеваться?

Геллерт махнул свободной рукой. Да, действительно, не очень умный вопрос. Альбус чуть наклонился, массируя пальцами затылок и шею Геллерта в такт его движениям. Потом опустил ладони ниже, стягивая рубашку. Геллерт с готовностью передернул плечами, и рубашка повисла на локтях, открывая спину и грудь.

— Пусти. — Альбус чуть отстранился, дожидаясь, пока Геллерт выпустит его. Потом встал на колени рядом. — Повернись ко мне спиной.

Раздевать всегда лучше самому. Альбус любил это ощущение, когда стягиваешь ткань — колючую или нежную, грубую или мягкую — и обнажаешь гладкую теплую кожу. А еще так можно целовать в шею. Можно обнять поперек груди и чувствовать биение сердца и даже то, как нетерпеливо ерзает Геллерт, которому длительная прелюдия явно надоела. Альбус хмыкнул и легонько укусил его за ухо.

— Готов?

Ответом ему был полный возмущения взгляд, подкрепленный парой явно не очень цензурных слов на немецком. Геллерт даже попытался вывернуться, чтобы все-таки взять уже ситуацию в свои руки, но Альбус его удержал, мягко падая на бок и утягивая за собой. Геллерт часто задышал, подавшись назад, но ему придется еще немного потерпеть. Альбус ощущал в себе недостойное, но слишком уж заманчивое желание сладкой мести за все, что Геллерт творил эти месяцы.

Так что никто никуда не торопится. И пальцы ходят внутри Геллерта медленно и плавно, а вторая рука крепко удерживает его за талию, не позволяя вырваться. Теплый густой мех щекочет кожу, на нем так хочется расслабленно вытянуться, греясь и лениво наблюдая за тем, как танцуют языки пламени в камине.

Геллерт сперва шипел и ругался, но потом немного успокоился, поддавшись общей атмосфере неги и неспешности. Так было гораздо лучше. Альбус ощущал, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы и выравнивается дыхание. Входить было все равно сложно, Геллерт опять зашипел, едва не выдрав судорожно сжавшимися пальцами клок меха. И тут же резко двинулся назад, не желая растягивать неприятный момент. Альбус просто не успел его удержать, сдавленно охнув. Геллерт покосился через плечо, чуть вздернул верхнюю губу и тут же ухмыльнулся. У него было свое мнение о том, как и что с ним нужно делать!

Альбус не без иронии улыбнулся в ответ, быстро переворачивая его на живот и нависая, приподнявшись на вытянутых руках.

— Тогда держись, — шепнул он на ухо Геллерту и вошел снова. На этот раз он двигался быстро и мелко, ладонью между лопаток вжимая Геллерта в мех. Геллерт вытянулся, пошло и откровенно приподнимая задницу. В такт он даже не пытался попасть, только часто дышал через приоткрытый рот.

Кончил он быстро, да и Альбусу не потребовалось много времени — слишком горячо, слишком жарко, слишком много страсти и жадности в гибком теле. Слишком яркие глаза, слишком острые черты, подчеркнутые пламенем камина.

Альбус пока не хотел его отпускать. Да Геллерт и не собирался никуда уходить.

Он еще не получил свое — все, что считал своим!


End file.
